marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
Skepkitty (character)
Skepkitty appears as a recurring villain of MarrissaTheWriter stories. Marrissa becomes rather hateful of him, seeing as Skepkitty has MSTed ITS MY LIFE! and a couple other Marrissa stories, in which he points out the many flaws of the stories. Family Biography He is the child of Jenny Weasley and Skepness Man Lettuce, and is given birth to in the distant past at the end of HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE. While Jenny's other children, Ron and Medik, had been taken by Robot and Roslalonde Lettuce to their appropriate times, even from birth, Skepkitty showed latent falmer troll powers, and instead of sending him to a family, Robot and Roslalonde left him in the woods. However, they greatly underestimated his survival skills, and by the third day he had already taught himself how to fight and survive. Eventually, Skepkitty was adopted by Avril Lavigne and Gerard Way, and as such appears in the setting of Portal High School ca. AG 1998 in stories such as TEEN FORTRESS 2. In TEEN FORTRESS 2 in particular, all the falmer trollz, including Skepkitty and the various members of Telltale Fanfic Theater 3000, were eaten up by Wulf; however, after Wulf's death, the dark magic surrounding him reversed, bringing Skepkitty and others back to life and facilitating his appearance in THE MARRISSA GAMES. In OMG IMMA IN LOFE WIDDEN ALEEYEN!, Skepkitty is a minor character. He has witnessed the divorce of Avril and Gerard and Avril's marriage to writer Mark Tequila, as well as his renaming to "Lilles Tequila". He has one line, in which he mentions to Ross Lavigne, under the name "Awa Tequila", that she is "OOCK". Eventually, Skepkitty likely time-traveled to the future of THE MARRISSA GAMES, where he married Business Man, with whom together they had a child named Skepness Man. However, they divorced, making Business Man of the time mad, even going so far as to give Marrissa Roberts the "girl on fire" dress. He also, during the interviews, sings a song, expressing the view of the falmer trollz, which Marrissa reacts to, assuming she is going to lose the Games. After the training, he was given a score of 1/2, as a reference to the real Skepkitty's blog, The Half-World. He dies when running into the mines, chasing after Marrissa, and the mines explode, burning him up. However, this turns out to only be a clone of him and the real Skepkitty dies when he gets hit by an exploding turret, while Skepness Man watches. Ten years after his death, he is resurrected by an unwitting group of children with a "weejee board" during a sleepover. After being informed that the falmer trollz are now extinct due to the falmer Hunger Games, he gets mad and kills the children. He proceeds to go to a cemetery and try and resurrect Atlas and P-Body, but instead comes across their skeletons, now named Sans and Pappyras. He then mind-controls Sans and Pappyras to submission, and they continue with the plan. ''Invader Zim: Born Again Christian'' Skepkitty is the sole inspirer of the idea for Invader Zim: Born Again Christian, having commented on a story named that there shouldn't be any Zim conversion stories written, and therefore gets a major role. In the fic, "she" becomes the liter of the Falmer Trollz, getting the throne from Ring Mater. She has written the same song about falmer trollz and MSTing as in THE MARRISSA GAMES, which she is glad to sing. She also mentions planning to marry Business Man before Dib shows up, tears the two apart and rejoins them to a single monster Skepness Man. The two also had a child, who Gloria decides to take to the orphanage, assuming he will become a good Christian. ''Real Beauty'' Like Born Again Christian, Real Beauty was also written solely to avenge Skepkitty, as the story prominently features the Once-ler, one of the main characters of The Lorax, seeing as he was a fan of the movie, and in particular, part of the Once-ler fandom, which was mostly focused on shipping the character with alternate universe versions of himself. In the story, Skepkitty has taken on an alias "Von Kramer" (based on the real Skepkitty's previous Tumblr URL, "vonkarmaofficial") and attempts to romance the Once-ler, assuming that "his" current gender identity, coupled with his pre-transition body with breasts and a "female sextype thingy thang", will allow him to achieve the goal, no matter what the Once-ler's sexual orientation is. However, Skepkitty fails as the Once-ler is already in love with Jane Burnham. Thus, he orders General Hurt to kill the Once-ler, but the latter remembers his samurai training and kills first General Hurt then Skepkitty himself. In portrayals Dick Stiller's novel Pony Pals: Detective Pony, of which an excerpt is read in Post-SCrash Session, features SkepPony, who appears to be a ponified version of Skepkitty. Similar to how Skepkitty is a falmer troll, SkepPony is a "badpony" and murders Anna Halley's own pony Maplehoof. Appearances *''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' (First appearance) (Mentioned only) *''Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition'' *''Invader Zim: Born Again Christian'' (Non-canonical appearance) *''OMG IMMA IN LOFE WIDDEN ALEEYEN!'' *''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' *''Post-SCrash Session'' (Mentioned only) **''Pony Pals: Detective Pony'' (As SkepPony) *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' (First appearance as an alternate gender identity) *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' *''Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History'' *''Living Someone Else's Life'' *''Real Beauty'' (Non-canonical appearance) *''Dick Stiller and Roxa Lavigne's Time Travellegiance'' *''Post-SCrash Session 4: Parody of a Parade'' (Mentioned only) *''HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE'' *''ITS MY LIFE!: THE FLAMES AWAKENS'' Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Transgender characters Category:Self-inserts